End of Daze
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Sequel to Flat On His Back:Slash:Extremely Dark Themes] Edge has taken to caring for Jericho after his horrific attack, but nothing is as it seems as far as Christian is involved. Jericho learns the hard way the sickness his exfriend suffers.


**End of Daze**

**By Archangel**

The sound was right behind him. He knew if he dared to turn around or even look over his shoulder he'd be caught. Those panting breaths were following him. Every now and then he could hear those familiar moans of pleasure. He had to get away. He had to find somewhere to hide. Every door he turned to was locked.

"Somebody help me!" he yelled as he ran down the corridor, searching desperately for anyone. "Help me, please! Where are you!"

He hurried around a corner and skidded to a halt. It was a dead end. Not just any dead end, but the same one where it had all taken place before. There was the brown bench with it's thin layer of padding, still covered in his blood and tears. His cell phone was on the floor, open, and Trish was yelling his name. He clutched at his hair and screamed in a weak attempt to drown out the words echoing all around him.

_You deserve every agonizing moment, every ounce of pain, and more than I can ever give! Have I finally shown you that you're nothing but a little whore put on this earth to serve my needs?_

He whirled around in hopes of running back the other direction, even if he did run straight into him, at least he wouldn't be here again. But there was nowhere to go. The hallway was gone. Only a solid wall was in front of him.

"No! No, let me out! Please God, not again!" he wailed as he pounded on the thin drywall. It cracked under his force, but he couldn't seem to get it to break. "Help me! Someone help me!"

_The only thing you're good for in life is providing me with a good tight place to shove my cock! You're just a big fuck up. The only thing you've ever done right is what you just did: lay there and take it._

"That's not true!" he screamed back, turning around again and addressing his unseen tormentor. "I'm not a whore! I'm not a fuck up! I fought, damn it! I didn't lay there and take it!"

_You forget yourself, whore! You deserve this! You did very well at that, Chris. So well in fact later I plan on doing it again._

He couldn't take it anymore. He was trapped. He was terrified. He slid down the wall behind him, covering his ears and screaming so that he wouldn't have to hear him anymore. He kept his eyes tightly shut so he wouldn't have to see the hallway where he was raped. He blocked everything out. Everything except the hand that came down and closed on his shoulder.

"No!" he yelled and lashed out, connecting with his assaulter.

"Ow! Fuck, Chris! Wake the hell up!"

At that he was grabbed again and given a good shake. Jericho opened his eyes to see someone else's staring back at him. He gasped and scrambled away, becoming aware of himself and his surroundings in an instant. He pulled the sheets up over himself as he pressed back against the headboard, staring wildly around the dimly lit hotel room, then looking back at his room mate. Edge looked at him with a strange mixture of concern and anger on his face, his blond hair a ruffled mess around his face and wearing only a pair of jockey shorts.

"Chris, you were dreaming. You're awake and safe. It's okay."

Jericho stared at him for a long moment, shaking with fear. He slowly looked around the room again, waiting for it to change back into the hallway. He waited for Christian to step out of the bathroom. None of that happened, though. He turned his eyes back to Edge as his breathing slowed and he realized that indeed he had been dreaming. Then he noticed the forming bruise on Edge's cheek.

"Oh… Shit, I hit you, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, you clobbered me again. I guess after a third time I'll learn not to grab you when you're having a nightmare."

Jericho gave a small whine and flopped across the pillows. "I told you not to room with me. I'm making it impossible for you to sleep and abusing the hell out of you."

"It's not that big a deal. Really. I can go on a few hours of sleep every night." Edge sat down on the bed a few feet away from him, turning his head to the side to look at him. "Chris, are you ever gonna tell me what you dream about?"

"No," he said flatly.

"Ya know, it's only fair if I have to deal with it that I know what's going on."

"No, Edge. I'm not going to tell you or anyone else ever."

He frowned slightly and sighed, shaking his head. "He only wins this way, ya know."

Jericho blinked and his head snapped up. "Who wins?"

"Whoever you keep running away from. Whoever keeps calling you a whore." Edge looked back at him and shrugged. "You talk in your sleep. You're always begging for help and saying that you're not a whore."

Jericho sighed and sat back up, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them like they were all he had to comfort him in the world. In a way it was true. He had nobody. Edge was only his room mate. He didn't have any other friends in the world. He was a loner. He and Matt Hardy were both like that. They could've probably been friends with one another actually if not for the fact that Matt was an evil little prick while Jericho… Well, Jericho tried to be a good guy. It worked only half of the time.

"Chris?"

"Hm?" he looked back at Edge.

"It's Christian isn't it?"

The expression on his face gave away the truth even when he answered, "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I can see it." He scooted over closer so he was sitting right in front of him. "Jericho, I know what happened."

He gasped, staring at Edge in utter shock. He knew? How could anyone know? He never told anyone. He had sworn Trish to secrecy. And surely Christian wouldn't say a word because he'd get busted for it. How could anyone possibly fucking know about Christian raping him?

"How did you find out?"

"Didn't you wonder how you ended up in the infirmary? A couple of the guys in the crew found you. And as soon as they found you they called me."

"Why would they call you?"

"Because you kept on saying my brother's name among all your delirious whimpering. I came down there and surveyed the damage. I watched you crying while you were unconscious. I heard you begging my little brother to stop hurting you." Edge's voice had grown a little bit fiercer as he spoke, but he stopped and took a steadying breath. "That's why I'm rooming with you, Chris. I'm making damn sure Christian doesn't try this shit on you again."

"Who else knows? Some guys in the crew, the doctors, you, and who else?" he asked in a panic.

"No one beyond that to my knowledge."

Jericho covered his face with both hands. "Oh God... If they tell anyone I'm ruined. I'll lose my job, I'll lose all the respect I have, everything."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he shushed him with a hand upon his knee. "Even if everyone knew, you wouldn't lose your job. Christian would. And I doubt that you'd get anything aside from sympathy and compassion from our co-workers."

He snorted. "Yeah right. They'd all fucking laugh. 'Chris Jericho got raped by that little bitch Christian. Wow, what a pansy he is. Bet he loved it too'," he said in a snotty tone.

"Chris, you're not giving them enough credit."

"Who fucking cares? I just don't want anyone to know. It's... It's humiliating. I couldn't do anything to stop him. No matter how hard I fought he... he just... He seemed so much fucking stronger than anyone I've ever been in the ring with." He bit down hard on his lower lip to hold back the tears threatening to come forth. "All I could do was stand there, scream, and... beg for his mercy."

Edge crawled up next to him slowly, settling down next to him and putting an arm lightly around his shoulders. Jericho gave him no response aside from tensing slightly at his touch. He kept chewing his lip, trying his damnedest to keep his emotions at bay. He had a suspicion that if he began to cry that he would never be able to stop. He withheld the humiliation, the violation, the guilt, and the ultimate defeat and numbing failure that filled his soul. He knew that if he could just swallow it down and bear this burden then he would come out on top after all, that Christian wouldn't be triumphant.

"Chris?" Edge asked softly.

"What?"

"Did you ever go to the hospital after it happened?"

"Fuck no," he spat.

Edge frowned. "You should. If he... If he hurt you bad enough you can get an infection."

"I'm fine. Believe me, I've been anal about keeping myself clean ever since then, and I mean that in every literal term."

Jericho startled slightly when Edge leaned his forehead against his temple. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, a small hitch in his voice. "I know what you're going through."

"Right. I bet," he scoffed.

"I do. From experience."

Jericho blinked and finally turned to meet his gaze. There were tears standing in Edge's eyes as he stared back at him. Jericho wasn't sure how to react exactly, but his body seemed to work on its own to reach up and tenderly brush his fingers over Edge's cheek. He slipped an arm around his waist, deftly tucking his head under the larger man's chin. They held each other tightly.

"Christian?"

"Yes."

"But... He's your brother," he gasped.

"Yes... I know..." He paused to sniffle quietly. "Chris, I'm so sorry. This is partially my fault. With my injury I wasn't here to give him any outlet or release. I wasn't here to take the brunt of his anger. That's why this happened to you. If I hadn't been such a fucking idiot all the time and made him fuck up my neck then I wouldn't have left him unattended for a whole year."

Jericho sat up enough to look at him. "Are you telling me he didn't do it just once? And your neck? Are you saying... What the hell are you saying, Edge?"

"I'm his bitch. I have been ever since we first reunited here in the federation." He sighed and averted his eyes with obvious shame. "It didn't start that way. It started out tender, loving. Even if we were brothers and it was wrong, I loved it. No one had ever shown so much affection for me before, and I didn't want to lose my brother by pushing him away so soon after finding him. As it progressed, though, he got possessive and demanding. Then he got insanely jealous of my constant success and how adored I was. It just kept getting worse until he finally hurt me too much for me to able to stand and I had to leave for surgery."

"What!" Jericho yelped. He grabbed Edge's shoulders tightly. "We were all told your injury was caused over time. Like Kurt's and Steve's."

"It looked that way to the doctor's, too. No one but me and Christy know the truth. He broke my neck with his own two hands, slamming me into a brick wall by the throat repeatedly until we both heard something snap." He gave a wry smirk. "That's the only time he was ever afraid of me. The only time he ever cried for something he had done to me. I remember the horrified look in his eyes when I gasped and my legs went completely slack. I'm sure he thought he'd paralyzed me."

Jericho had no more words. He couldn't even comprehend the thought of Christian breaking Edge's neck, intentional or not. He slid back into Edge's arms in mute shock, tucking back in to the comforting heat and gentle hold. They comforted each other without a word spoken. Edge cried softly into Jericho's hair as Jericho tried to remain a block of ice to keep himself from breaking down. An hour or so later Edge slipped out of Jericho's hold.

"I have some sleeping pills in my bag that I take when things get too hard. You want one?" he offered.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever sleep again without help."

Edge got a cup of water from the bathroom and then fished through his bag noisily. He came back to the bed with two pills, handing one to Jericho and keeping one for himself. Jericho didn't notice that Edge was taking something different from the white powdery pill he was handed. He swallowed it down without hesitation and flopped down on the bed again to try to find a comfortable place to lie. Edge turned out the light and went to his own bed.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice already thick with oncoming sleep.

"I'm really truly sorry for this. I pray someday you can forgive me."

Jericho tried to say something reassuring, but he was marveling at how fast the sleeping pill was working. He only gave a faint whimper as he was pulled down into blackness. Edge turned the lamp back on, shaking him slightly and saying his name. Jericho didn't stir. Edge picked up the phone and dialed, waiting for the person on the other end to answer.

"I did it. He's out like a light." He paused, listening. "I have to dress myself and him then I'll bring him right away." He paused again and sighed. "I'll bring him right away... Master."

He groaned quietly and gave small smile. He felt warm and comfortable, surrounded by softness. He sighed contently. He had rested without any disturbing dreams thanks to the pill that Edge had given him. He noted to thank him for being willing to share such a powerful drug. He tried to shift his position, but frowned as he felt his wrists restrained by something. The tinkling of chains hit his ears and his cerulean eyes snapped open instantly. Looking above his head he saw that his wrists were shackled together and anchored to the headboard. Already his breath was coming in panicked pants and he lifted his head as much as possible to try to see where he was. He was still at the hotel, but in a different room which was filled with flickering candlelight. An odd wet sound caught his attention and he stretched to turn his head to the side. He gasped at what he saw.

Christian's eyes, heavy lidded with pleasure, turned up to Jericho when he heard him gasp. He was lounging back in a chair with his legs spread wide and Edge was kneeling between them, his lips wrapped around his cock. Christian smirked at the look on Jericho's face before letting his head fall back and moaning. The hand he had on Edge's head tightened, pulling his hair so hard it caused his eyebrows to arch involuntarily and he whimpered around Christian's hardened length. He let his head be yanked back and forth viciously as Christian hadn't seemed pleased with Edge's pace.

"Still such a good little bitch after a whole year away," Christian purred. "Out of practice, though. That's alright. I'll have to retrain you as I train my new pet."

His eyes flashed momentarily at Jericho as he pulled Edge up. Edge gagged and coughed as he finally was allowed to breathe, but only got one gasp before Christian covered his mouth with his own in a brutal kiss. Then he shoved him down to make him fall on his side on the floor. Before Christian even made another move, Edge was on his knees with his head bowed low and his hands clasped behind his back.

"Ohhh, I see you do remember some things. That's a good bitch," he cooed and reached down to pet Edge's hair and nuzzle his cheek. "So pretty. I almost forgot how much I enjoyed you. Did you miss me?"

"Yes, Master," Edge whispered.

Jericho jumped when Christian's hand suddenly connected hard with the side of Edge's face, throwing him back to the floor where he didn't dare move to get up. Christian stomped on his hand and ground his heel down harshly until Edge had to bite his lip to keep quiet.

"I didn't give you permission to speak you rotten whore. That was always your fault. One second you were doing so well and then you'd fuck it up by opening that mouth of yours." He snatched Edge's hair again and dragged him back up to his knees. "Do you remember what I told you about your mouth, bitch? Speak."

"Yes, Master," he whimpered, wincing as his hair was yanked.

"And what did I tell you about that mouth of yours?"

"To only use it for sucking your cock, Master," he answered, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"That's right. Now you keep that in mind from now on and don't you dare utter a single sound for the rest of the night unless I directly order you to. Understand?" This time Edge merely nodded as best he could with Christian's fingers in his hair. "There now. Much better. I fucking hate the sound of your voice anyway. Now go get my bag and set it next to Chris on the bed."

Jericho finally was snapped out of his shock at the mention of his name, realizing what was going to be coming next. Instantly he began to cry out in protest, cursing venomously, and yanking at his bonds. Christian only looked on in amusement as Edge brought a small black bag over to the bed and set it by Jericho's side. He dared to look at him and was snarled at.

"You backstabbing bastard!" Chris howled. "How could you! How can you let him do this to you! To me! You're stronger than him! Just knock his punk ass out and let's get the hell out of here!"

"Tell him." Christian interrupted. "Tell him, bitch, why you haven't done that to me yet."

Edge pouted slightly and looked down at Jericho sadly. "You said yourself that he felt stronger than anyone you'd ever fought in the ring. What makes you think I'm that powerful? And besides..." He trailed off for a moment as he rounded the end of the bed and dropped to his knees at Christian's feet. "Maybe I... Maybe I like being his... his b-b-bitch."

Of course any idiot could see that was a bold faced lie. Maybe Edge couldn't overpower Christian when he was on one of his mad delirious highs, like right at the moment, but he sure as hell wasn't a willing slave. He looked terrified every time Christian made any move towards him. Jericho wasn't going to let himself be broken like that. He growled and started to fight with his shackles again, trying to drag himself out of them with every bit of strength in his body, not even stopping when the metal sliced into his wrists.

"Go restrain his legs as well," Christian directed to Edge.

"No! Edge, stop! Don't do this!"

Despite his protests Edge got back to his feet and approached the bag he'd placed before, drawing the manacles from inside then going to the foot of the bed again. He threw back the warm blankets that had covered the thrashing blond, revealing him to be stripped bare. He anchored the restraints to the bedposts before carefully snatching Jericho's feet to chain him down all the more. He didn't look him in eye anymore, not able to bring himself to do so.

"Now strip down then crawl up there and start sucking his cock."

Jericho saw Edge's eyes widen in fear and disbelief, but already he was moving to obey his brother's commands. He quickly unsnapped his leather pants and wriggled out of them. Kicking them aside, he crawled up on the bed and settled down between Jericho's legs, starting to lick and lap at his still flaccid dick. Jericho pried his eyes away from the sight and set his vision on his bound wrists, focusing his attention on them and getting out of them in order to keep himself from becoming aroused. Somehow he managed to almost tune Edge out completely until he felt a gentle sucking on his belly which made him almost laugh because it tickled. He looked back down to see Edge's eyes staring straight back with a desperate plea.

"Please, Chris," he whispered so softly he was barely heard. "He'll hurt me."

Jericho squeezed his eyes shut as Edge went right back to trying to coax him into erection. If he didn't get hard and let Edge complete his task then Edge would be punished as well. As much as he wanted Edge to suffer for bringing him here and letting this happen, he couldn't bear the thought of Christian hurting Edge again. He knew all too well what pain Christian could inflict. So at last he sighed and gave in to the shuddering that he'd tried to restrain. Under Edge's gentle ministrations his cock stirred to life, growing hard against the warm licking, even more so when Edge finally took him in his mouth. He couldn't restrain the moan that came from his lips as he felt himself slide past the back of Edge's throat. He felt Edge start giving little swallows, causing his throat and mouth to constrict rhythmically on him and he cried out in shock at the feeling. For a brief moment he completely understood why Christian wanted Edge as a slave.

"That's enough." Edge immediately pulled away and sat back on his heels, keeping his hands off of Jericho. "Crawl up beside him and lie your head on his chest. I want to see you with him."

Edge moved as he was told, lying down and resting his cheek in the small dip in the center of Jericho's chest, draping one leg between his lazily. He absently trailed a hand over Jericho's belly and sighed quietly. Even Jericho had to admit it felt nice to have him there, but the situation was too terrifying and dangerous for him to truly enjoy it. Christian seemed to be loving it, though.

"I was right. The two of you are so beautiful together. You look like lovers," Christian purred as he rose from his seat, joining them on the bed at Chris's other side. "It's really too bad that the two of you are such worthless little whores. Imagine what it would be like if the three of us were together. Imagine the pleasure the three of us could give one another every single night."

"More like imagine how much fun you'd have beating the shit out of both of us," Chris snarled and shoved his elbow into the side of Christian's head.

Instantly Edge slid off the bed as Christian pounced on Jericho, straddling his hips and smacking him with all the strength he had. The blow made Jericho's vision go fuzzy for a moment, but another resounding smack to his side brought him back to perfect clarity as he yelped in pain. It didn't stop there. Christian was furious at being struck so he finally closed his fist and started pounding into Jericho's chest and stomach, knocking the wind from him and getting nothing more than strained gasps and grunts from him after that. Jericho was so thankful when he'd finally stopped. Any longer and he would've given in to the tears that pricked at his eyes. He hesitantly looked up at his captor, instantly wishing he hadn't. Christian's teal eyes were wild and wide, his pupils dilated in the dim light to make him seem even more insane. Either that or he was completely wasted on who knows what.

"If you try anything like that again I will make damn sure that you can't walk for the next week," he growled. "Understand?"

Jericho only stared at him. He knew what it meant to answer him. If he nodded or spoke then he'd be on the same level as Edge, broken and spiritless. He refused to go down that path. He'd fight Christian to the death, even if it meant his own death.

"I said, do you understand?" Christian waited only a few seconds before slapping him in the face again. "Answer me!" When Jericho still gave him no answer, only defiantly looking up at him, Christian grinned. "Very well. You want me to break you, then I will. I'll take every single ounce of pride and ego that you have. First of all, let's start with giving you a new name. Edge is already called bitch so... Maybe I could call you whore? Or how about..." Christian's eyes lit up. "Slut. Yes, I think slut fits you so very well. What do you think, bitch?" Edge nodded timidly from his place knelt on the floor. "Why don't you show my new little slut how I marked you. So he can get a little taste of what will be coming to him soon."

Edge rose to his feet and turned around, reaching up to pull his hair into a messy twist on the back of his head. Jericho gasped at what was hidden beneath the glorious mane. Across the nape of Edge's neck was a horrific scar, very precise in its detail, curling in an almost elegant manner. It said, "CC" in a beautiful script, but the scar was puckered and red despite the fact that it looked old and somewhat faded. Christian reached out and ran his fingers over it lovingly.

"Christian Cage. This mark will show to anyone who dares try to claim him that he belongs to me." Christian turned his smirk back to Jericho. "And you're going to have one just like it. Only not there. No, I learned my lesson on my little bitch. That place is too easily revealed and is constantly rubbed by collars of shirts and coats. Yours is going right here." Christian poked at Jericho's left pec. "Directly over your heart so I'll always be near to you."

Jericho looked away from him finally, looking at Edge just in time to see him drop his hair and give Christian a strange look. It almost looked like... Jealousy? Christian didn't see it, however, he was becoming involved in touching and kissing Jericho's chest in the place where he planned to mark him. While he was licking a light trail over his prisoner's skin, he pushed his bag off the side of the bed, snapped his fingers at Edge and pointed down after the bag. It was all the direction needed for Edge to take his place on the floor beside the bed with the bag so he could hand his master items.

"Give me the nipple clamps."

Edge handed the alligator clips to him, the tiny chain that linked them tinkling like a wind chime Jericho's mother had kept on their front porch. Christian moved his licks and kisses down to Jericho's nipple, sucking and nipping at him to send shivers through his body. He bit down a little harder and pulled back, stretching the already distended nub past its capabilities. Jericho bared his teeth and tried to hold back his whimpers of pain. Each strangled sound came across as a desperate squeak. At last Christian released him from his teeth, only to replace his mouth with the clamp, the sharp points of which caused a gasp to come from their wearer. Not giving a single second of recovery to him, Christian quickly dove down to give his opposite nipple the same abuse.

"Now the battery."

Jericho's eyes flew open wide at hearing that. He looked down and sure enough, Edge was passing a battery pack over to him. It looked exactly like the kind used in a car, only smaller, most likely for a riding lawn mower. Christian climbed off of him to kneel a few inches away on the bed. With a few connections of wires to the nipple clamp chain, he was ready to give him a little shock treatment.

"You look so terrified," Christian whispered as he held up a single wire. "All I have to do is touch this wire to that chain and I can electrocute you. Well, to a minor degree. Believe me, it'll give you quite a jolt and it hurts like nobody's business. Doesn't it, bitch?" Edge looked up, his eyes holding a faint haunted look. He nodded enthusiastically. "Speak now. Tell him what else it does."

"It'll make you piss yourself," he said softly, as if embarrassed. "And it leaves burns on your skin."

"The first part is the part I like most. Not in a sick sexual way, but the fact that you can humiliate yourself so terribly just by me doing this."

He touched the wire and chain together for only a second, but it was enough to get Jericho to scream, his body jumping with the watts of power going through him. When he settled back to the bed he was panting again, his muscles jumping as the electricity ebbed off. Christian laughed at him cruelly.

"Okay, now it's time for a pop quiz. Let's see what you've learned about all of this so far. Who's my bitch?" Jericho glared at him silently so Christian just shrugged and shocked him again. Before Jericho even stopped screaming he asked again. "Who's my bitch?"

"Edge is!" he cried.

Christian nodded, glancing down at Edge. "He learns fast. Now, who's my little slut?"

Jericho knew the answer. "Ah... Ha..." He tried to force it from his mouth, but his pride was keeping it at bay.

"Aw, c'mon now. I haven't even shocked you that many times. Tell me the answer."

"I... Me," he finally blurted, the one word easier to say than a sentence.

"What about you?" Christian shoved the wire towards him just to make him jump and whimper. "Me? Me? What about you? Tell me."

"I'm... the slut," he muttered.

"The slut?" Christian snarled and touched the wire to him again, holding it for a few seconds while Jericho howled in agony. His body jerked and twitched uncontrollably even after it stopped. "Try again."

"I'm your slut," he whispered with a hitched breath. "I'm Christian Cage's slut."

"I don't know why that would be so difficult for you. God knows I've gotten you to say much better things than that before." Christian grabbed the chain of the nipple clamps and yanked them off, Jericho hissing in pain. He tossed the battery pack aside and looked to Edge. "The knife."

"Which one, Master?" he asked as quietly as possible, knowing he was told not to speak.

"Hmmm..." Christian thought about it a moment. "The scalpel."

Edge frowned, his eyes more than worried. "Master, in such a fragile area, don't you think it'd be safer--"

Christian quickly leaned across the bed and cuffed Edge's temple, snapping his head to the right. "Are you questioning me?" he yelled.

Edge shook his head and started digging through the bag for what his brother asked for, pulling out a black velvet case and handing it to him. He kept his head well down now, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Christian meanwhile returned to his place straddled across Jericho's hips and lovingly petted the case. He slowly opened it to reveal the inside to be lined in red satin and a special indentation held the shining scalpel in place. He plucked the medical instrument from its cozy confines to hold it up to the light.

"See how it sparkles, slut? Isn't it beautiful?" He leaned down over him, leaning close to his face and running the dull side of the blade across his cheek. "It's cold and sparkly and absolutely stunning. Just like you."

Again Jericho saw Edge twitch his eyes up, an angry frown marring his features. He had the strangest feeling that Edge was hating all the attention he was getting. He was probably so used to being Christian's only slave that he couldn't help but feel jealous. Jericho could use that to his advantage, he was sure. Perhaps he could get Edge so jealous that he would flip out and try to stop Christian. It was worth a shot. The bad part would be having to behave and act out for Christian's benefit.

"Master?" he asked quietly.

Christian blinked in surprise. "Well, listen to you. Aren't you becoming such a good boy? What do you want, my sweet slut?"

"Mark me, please," he whispered, trying his best to give Christian a pleading look. "Please, Master? Make me yours." Christian narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, but Jericho was quick to answer it. "I'm so sorry for being resistant. I was scared. Ever since you... Ever since you loved me in that arena hallway, Christian, all I've wanted is to feel you again."

At first Jericho thought Christian wasn't going to believe him, that he would haul back and slap the shit out of him for lying. Then his expression melted somewhat and he smiled, looking more like the normal Christian that Jericho thought he had known. He set the scalpel back in its box and handed it down to Edge.

"Give me the other one instead."

Edge had to restrict a sigh and handed Christian the other blade concealed in the bag. It was a simple Exact-o knife used in arts and crafts. They were dangerously sharp, but the thinner blade was nowhere near to the lethal abilities of the scalpel. Christian kept the plastic cap on the knife for now as he leaned down to snuggle into Jericho's chest.

"I was hoping you would see the truth. Even as I was screaming those nasty things at you I was praying you'd see what I really meant. I only want to have you for myself, Chris." Jericho saw Edge's head jerk up. "I knew if I could possess you that you would never leave me. That's all I've ever really wanted."

It was working. Edge was fuming with jealousy and having a lot of trouble concealing it. Jericho had to push him further before Christian had a chance to actually use that knife. He leaned his head up as much as could, nuzzling Christian's forehead and whimpering softly to get his attention. It seemed as though Christian could sense his desires for he tilted his head and kissed him, surprising Jericho with his tenderness. Christian leaned up more as he pushed his tongue past his lips and gave a moan in his throat.

"Oh Chris," he whispered between kisses. "If only we could've started this normally. If only we had just told each other the truth."

"I love you, Christian," he whispered back.

Out of the corner of his eye Jericho saw Edge's fists clench. He looked up at Christian in anticipation, seeing the joyous smile on his face, the glow in his eyes. He looked so happy that it almost made Jericho want to cry. Despite everything Christian had once been his best friend. They could've easily become lovers if either of them had tried, but it was impossible for them to ever be anything now. Jericho hated him with a passion after he'd been raped. He could never forgive such a crime and he knew Christian would soon get exactly what he deserved.

"I love you too, Chris."

As expected Edge leapt at Christian when he uttered those words, spearing him off the opposite side of the bed. The knife flew from Christian's hand to skitter under the table far beyond his reach. Edge clamped his fingers tight around Christian's throat, growling and snarling with rage.

"You love him?" he bellowed. "How dare you fucking say that to him! How dare you choose him over me! I've been your bitch loyally without fail for years! I've always obeyed every command! I came back to you without question after being away for a year! I didn't even let my own wife lay a hand on me in all that time, being faithful to you, and for what? So you can tell this disobedient cur that you love him!" Christian struggled and wheezed under Edge's hold, his eyes tearing up with the pain, reddening and starting to bulge slightly from lack of oxygen. Still Edge didn't let up. "You're supposed to love me! I'm your brother! I'm your bitch! I bear your mark, I swallow your cum, and I let you fuck my ass till I bleed! You even broke my fucking neck and I never said a word! I love you! I've always loved you!"

Suddenly Edge let go of Christian's throat, letting him gasp for breath as he threw himself down upon him, sobbing into the curve of his neck. Jericho cussed silently, knowing that if Christian got his breath back that it would be all over for Edge. Christian would tear him to shreds one way or another. Jericho struggled, yanking on the chains with all his might, shocked when one of his ankle restraints pulled free of the bedpost. And there inside of the lock was the key, just waiting to be turned. Edge had left the key in! Experimentally he yanked on the other ankle restraint, wanting to cheer when it too pulled loose.

"You little sonuvabitch." Christian's voice rasped as he regained his breath. "I'll kill you."

Jericho looked as Edge was suddenly flipped forward with a harsh kick from Christian. The two were scrambling to their feet in an instant, Edge with the advantage of the Exact-o knife he had grabbed from under the table. While they were involved with each other he struggled to raise his feet high enough to reach the key Edge had left for him. He rocked to and fro on his back, using his restrained arms as leverage until at last he got his toes pressed firmly against the wood. He grabbed the key and yanked it out before he dropped back to the bed.

"I love you, Christian. Please, we have to stop this. Forget Chris. Let's just go back to you and me," Edge pleaded as they circled each other.

"You think I can love a worthless little bitch like you? You never put up a fight, you never questioned me. You're a weak, pathetic, spiritless shell of a man."

"That's what you wanted." Edge's voice cracked as tears started to show in his eyes. "I became what you wanted me to be. I did everything to make you happy."

"I don't want a broken sex toy for a boyfriend," Christian said coldly.

"You don't love me..." Edge whispered hopelessly. He fell to his knees, dropping the knife on the floor beside him as he began to cry. "All my efforts and you still don't love me."

"I may not love you, but I do love some aspects of you," Christian said as he started towards him. "I love your mouth for instance. I love that tight ass of yours. I guess that's really the only--"

Edge cut off his speech with a feral roar as he snatched the knife and brought it up, stabbing it deeply into Christian's side. He stopped short, his face a mask of complete disbelief as he stared down at Edge. Edge only snarled back at him, growling low in his throat as he twisted the blade in tight motions left and right.

"I don't love you, you fool. It was all a ploy to bring you down." He narrowed his eyes even further and hissed. "You'll never hurt me again."

With that Edge wrenched his arm as far to the side as he could, tearing the knife through Christian's abdomen, closing his eyes against the gush of blood that covered him. Christian collapsed to his knees instantly, his arms wrapping around his middle in a desperate attempt to stop his insides from coming outside. He looked into Edge's eyes, mouth agape as he still couldn't believe what was happening, blood starting to trail down from his lips as it bubbled up from his stomach. Edge only stared back at him icily, not showing even an ounce of remorse as Christian pitched forward to curl up on the floor in a puddle of his own life. Edge only moved when the spreading crimson came close enough to touch him. He crawled away so he wouldn't have to touch any more than he had to.

"Edge," Jericho whispered, having watched the entire scene with mute shock.

"Wait," he grunted.

Jericho looked back down at Christian to see him choking on the blood caught up in his throat, growing paler and paler right before his eyes. He gave a sickly wet cough, gagging momentarily before gasping for breath. Jericho saw his eyes grow unbelievably wide then fade to a vacant expression. His arm fell limply to the red stained carpet and he was gone. Christian was dead.

Edge breathed a sigh of relief, finally letting the knife fall from his grip as he turned to look at Jericho. The restrained blond had only managed to free himself from one of the shackles before he had turned to watch the gruesome scene before him. Edge gave him a weak smile and leaned over to set him free.

"Edge? Are you..."

"Okay?" He finished the question and glanced down at him. "I doubt it. I doubt I'll ever be okay. I couldn't let him hurt you. I couldn't let him lo..."

Jericho blinked as he trailed off. "Love me?"

"Yes. Why did you do that anyway?" He turned a hard glare to him. "Why did you say that?"

"I saw you were getting jealous. I was hoping to provoke you to attack him and it worked."

Edge arched a brow at that and then shook his head, unfastening the final cuff. He walked over to the table where Jericho's clothes were piled and tossed his shorts to him before slipping on his own as well. He remained silent as he came back to the bed and reached for the phone. After dialing and waiting for a moment he spoke.

"Room 625. Send for the police and an ambulance immediately. I just killed someone. Don't worry, though, I'm not a threat to anyone else."

When he set the phone down Jericho reached out to touch his shoulder. "Edge? About all that stuff you said. About loving him..."

"Please, don't question that." He gave him a pleading look. "It's difficult for me to explain. Even more difficult for me to understand. Just know that I did this to keep you safe and... To set myself free. I was so tired of living this way. It's like for all these years I've been living in a daze."

Jericho wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning his forehead against his. "It's over now. This is the end."

**The End**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian Cage is copyright to TNA Wrestling. Edge, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or personal lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
